Hunting the Kuroinu
by Redemption4life
Summary: The Abyss Watchers, the once legendary elite soldiers of the Undead Legion, were said to be sacrificed for the First Flame. However, one of them was left behind and was given the duty to preserve their name. This individual finds himself in an unknown world. He will carry the name in so that they would be remembered in this new world.
1. Prologue: The Lone Watcher Part One

**So… rather than Bloodborne, I decided to write a story for Dark Souls X Kuroinu since it was more applicable as they were both in a fantasy world, making the story a little easier to write. In the beginning, I wanted to focus more on Taimanin Asagi and another Black Lilith game, Diviner Knight Towako but since no one was reading them, I went for one of my RWBY crossovers but RWBY was starting to get stale and so I decided to go against that. In the end, I decided to write another Kuroinu story in which I would use a new character for Dark Souls since the game was made by the same company.**

 **Disclaimer: Dark Souls series and Kuroinu are created and owned by their respective creators. I don't own jack shit.**

* * *

 _Oh, great flame, the flame that began everything: Warmth and Cold, Life and Death, Light and Dark. You bring us our existence and yet you bring us a great burden. For every time you go away, we must sacrifice ourselves to preserve ou just as the great lord of Sunlight once did. His successor too, and his successor as well. You bring us everything that we are meant to be and yet take it away as well…_

 _I adore you O great flame and yet I curse as you as well. We are condemned forever to be at your service… But one day I know… I know that you will go away. And when it comes, I will embrace the inevitable._

 _But for now… I am commended to keep you alight… and so please, accept this offering…._

* * *

Swords, Magic, Souls...

In the lands of Lothric, Lordan and the other great kingdoms, there was an infamous group of soldiers. The Undead Legion. Using the curse of the undead, the legion used undead to supply its armies in order to fight in wars. And of course, from the legions, there were those who placed themselves above the norm.

To merely refer to them as elite soldiers would be an understatement but that was their profession. They were not knights yet they were honorable. They were not thieves yet they hid in the shadows. And they were not an army yet they have brought down kingdoms. And they were not monsters yet there was fear in their name.

They were the Abyss Watchers. Their duty to fight against the incomprehensible abyss. They have sworn themselves to forever keep the darkness from consuming the light and so they partake in the blood of the great wolf.

However, the Abyss Watchers were given the task to relight the First Flame in order to prolong the Age of the Gods. They did so and were buried after their sacrifice, they were remembered as one of the greatest soldiers to remember.

* * *

"... Where am I?" the strange individual asked. He was trapped inside of a small container of some sort. A coffin he guessed. Trying to get out, he pushed against the door but it seemed to be stuck. It was as if the coffin was chained from the outside. And it wasn't just one chain, it was, in fact, several. It was as if the chains were there to make sure this person wouldn't get out.

Such devices would make a normal person panic as it was impossible for them to bring out but for this individual, it was trivial.

Knowing that there were chains, this time he pushed much harder, creating a dent. As he continued his assault on the door, the dents became larger and larger in which the chains snapped apart. With a final kick, the door of the coffin was sent flying into the air and from the container came out the individual.

This enigmatic person was dressed in battered leather armor; there was an instance of metal but it was only for his left shoulder. On top of that, he was wearing a pointy helmet of some sort. No, a hat would be sufficient however it was made of metal, unlike the armor. His cape was the color of blood and was in tatters.

As he pulled himself together, he walked out of the coffin and scanned the area around him. He was a forest of some sort. The atmosphere was dark as there were dead leaves all around the ground. Dead trees without leaves. And there wasn't a glimpse of sunlight anywhere as the sky was full of clouds.

Ae he collapsed, he placed his hand on his face, struggling to answer the questions in his head. What was this place? Where is he? How long was he inside that damn coffin? And more importantly, who was he? He could not remember his own name and why he was inside the container of the dead in the first place.

His stomach grumbled. It seemed that it was a while since he last ate.

He noticed that there was a centipede walking past him…

After some time, he had made a bonfire for himself as he cooked the centipedes that he had found around the area. Though they were nasty venomous buggers, their venom breaks down when exposing them to an open flame. Besides in this dead forest, there were hardly any other critters for him to hunt.

As he waited for them to cook, he scanned a giant sword that he had found. It was next to the gravestone that came with the coffin to his surprise in which he checked the gravestone so that maybe he would learn his name. Unfortunately, all that was on the tombstone was a poem as if it was written as a tribute to him. However, there was a word that caught his eye: Abyss Watchers.

When he saw those words, a feeling of happiness and yet sadness formed inside of him. Such conflicting feelings were impossible and yet that was what he felt. Did he know them? Were they his comrades?

He continued to ponder upon these questions until he found something unusual on the handle of the greatsword, it wrote 'For Vvulf' in which there was a slight space between the Vs for the individual to understand that they were separated.

"Is this my name?" the young man muttered to himself. It seemed more than coincidental that such a blade would be at his coffin's side with this name on it.

Finally, after checking the sword and the dagger, he picked up the freshly cooked centipede skewer and ate it. At least this would help fill his stomach a little bit.

Just as he was going to reach for another skewer, there was a cry behind him. He immediately turned around.

What there someone in trouble?

He picked up the weapons that he found in which he immediately went towards the direction where the voice came from.

* * *

 **So… that was the Part One of the prologue. The writing is a little messy since I was in a hurry to type this. On a side rant about RWBY, I realized how stale the show has gotten, mainly due to the new animation program that they are using and also the fact that Cinder has lost her touch. The show, in my opinion, gave too much information away to the point where I wasn't interested in the story anymore compared to when it was in Season 2. Getting back to the fanfic, I plan on writing the second part if there are people willing to read. If not, then I'm just going back to drawing I guess.**


	2. Prologue: The Lone Watcher Final Part

**SECOND PART OF PROLOGUE, ENJOY~**

* * *

Rushing to find what was happening, Vvulf found himself on a small hill where he saw a small cottage in the distance. There were two giant wolves preparing to attack an old woman who had fallen on her bottom, trying to shoo away the animals away from her. But of course, the beasts did not back away but rather continued to move forward.

Knowing what will happen to the old lady, he jumped down from the small cliff and immediately yelled in order to grab the beasts' attention.

"OI, OVER HERE YOU BEASTS!" Vvulf yelled as he charged. The wolves heard him and turned their attention towards him. They bared their fangs at the incoming warrior and charged towards him.

As soon as they were getting into his range, Vvulf used his greatsword to slam its blade against the wolves but they dodged the attempt at their lives by side stepping in which the blade hit nothing but the ground.

"Damn!" Vvulf thought as he tried to ready himself for another attack. But just as he was about to pick up the greatsword, the wolves were already at him as they pounce on him.

Vvulf, noticing their eventual attack, instinctively pushed one aside by using the dagger he had in his other hand but had it at the mercy of the other wolf in which it tried to bite his arm off. However, thanks to the armor, the pressure of the wolf's jaws was minimized. It still drew blood as the teeth pierce his skin.

Feeling the pain, Vvulf kicked the wolf away with great force, enough to remove its grip on his arm and back a couple feet away from him.

Checking his wound if it was serious, the wound itself was not fatal but did start leaking out his dagger around, noting that it was possible to use this arm. Knowing that he was alright, Vvulf turned his attention to the wolves who were growling at clenched his teeth in frustration. These beasts were a cut above the normal wolves; They must have experienced a lot as they had dodged the telephone swing he made on them earlier.

* * *

Clashing for a while, Vvulf became tired by the second by both the fight and the hunger. Every time he tried to attack the wolves, they dodged by simply dodging to the side. Afterward, they immediately charge for a bite attack in which he pushes them away with great effort. The cycle continued over and over to this point.

As Vvulf tried to steady his breath, the wolves were staring at him as if they knew that he was going to fall any second. Vvulf tried to keep his attention up but the tiredness was getting to him.

" _Too simple-minded"_

The words ringed inside of his mind and yet they sound so familiar. Was this a memory that he just recovered?

* * *

" _You're too simple-minded"_

 _A young Vvulf found himself in a forest having just finished off several plant people. At his side was someone older but wearing the same armor that he was, crossing his arms as if he was disappointed at him. He was the headmaster of the Abyss Watchers, being in charge of training new recruits as well as being at the helm of every mission._

" _But isn't this the only way using the greatsword?" Vvulf asked, seeing that there was no other way of using such a huge weapon._

" _You're right if you were some simple idiot but you're a Watchdog. One of the requirements of being a Watchdog is the unpredictability that our status boasts." He explained, "Your attacks are too easy to read; sure they'll be heavy but if they get dodged then the next time you'll be able to do anything is in the afterlife."_

" _But there isn't much I can do with such a heavy weapon…" Vvulf explained weakly. Though it was powerful, the Farron Greatsword was slow since Watchdogs were required to wield it with one hand, something that was considered enough with both hands._

" _Then use the dagger that was given to you idiot… Use it in conjunction with the Greatsword." The old Abyss Watcher explained annoyed with his pupil._

 _Vvulf stared at the dagger he was holding. How was this going to help him if he was too busy swinging the Greatsword?_

 _Pinching his nose, the Headmaster sighed and took the weapons from him._

" _Let me show you…"The headmaster said annoyed as both of them turn their attention to the incoming beasts that were charging towards him._

* * *

The Wolves continued to circle around the standing prey before him. Was he thinking of something? Or was the tiredness coming to him? It did not matter to them as they knew that he'll eventually fall sooner or later.

Just as they were circling around, one of the wolves noticed that the light in his eye disappeared, leading the wolf to believe that he had lost consciousness. The wolf decided to pounce for the final blow and charged at the warrior.

However what came next was totally unexpected for the experienced wolf. As if he was faking it this whole time, the warrior drew his dagger and cut the attacking wolf's eye in which the wolf fell back onto the ground.

The other wolf was surprised by the warrior as it readied itself. The warrior seemed to have changed from the previous bout.

* * *

Vvulf had just finished his memory. In his mind, he gave a small thanks to the Goddess of Luck for being attacked during the duration of the memory in which he had slashed away at the wolf face.

He then turned in the direction of the other wolf who readied itself. Vvulf smirked.

He then pounced towards the wolf with his dagger which the wolf immediately sidestep in response to the attack and was turned itself for bite attack on Vvulf but this time, something unexpected happened as Vvulf drew the dagger into the ground and swung the giant greatsword, moving his body according to the point where the dagger he was holding on to in which the sword taking its mark on the wolf who was surprised. The wolf was given a fatal blow as it cut through its body, killing it.

The other wolf that had his eye cut saw the event transpired in front of him and took flight, knowing that the human before them had somehow become more dangerous and that escape was a better option at this time.

As he watched the other wolf run away, Vvulf fell to the ground on his bottom due to the tiredness he was still experiencing.

"O Thank you, great knight. I would have been dog feed if it wasn't for you." The old lady exclaimed as she went over to the warrior who was dusting away the dirt and dust from his armor.

"No need to thank me, lady. I was merely doing what is in the human nature." Vvulf explained checking the wound he received before trying to stand up again, "I am not a knight but a mere wanderer trying to figure out where I am."

"Oh good gracious, let me help you treat those wounds." The old lady suggested taking note of the wounds as well, "It is the least that I can do for saving my life."

"Thank you, I'll be in your debt…"Vvulf thanked the old lady as she helped him into the small cottage.

* * *

 **Finally, this prologue is done. I'll combine these two parts later in the month after going through them...**


End file.
